Fix Me
by edsharin
Summary: When Maya is taken away from everything she has ever known, she becomes broken. In her junior year of high school she goes back and meets the people from her past. They try and help her but can they fix themselves before they fix her? Leaning towards Lucaya. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"Case closed." _Bam._ The gavel being hit woke Maya up from her daze. Everyone was standing up but she remained sitting._ This cannot be happening._ Suddenly a clear path formed right between her and the one person she did needed to see. Feeling numb, she stood up, clutching the wooden table as she tried to move closer. The lady looked worn out, as if she was only a shell._ That's funny. I feel the same way, Mom._ Maya paused as her mother looked up and spotted her. "Excuse me Miss Hart, we have to leave soon if you want to reach on time." A man was standing in front of Maya, a sympathetic look clouding his face. Maya nodded and brushed past him, not wanting to say anything to the man who would take her to her new foster family. "Maya." Her mother pulled her into a hug and they both finally let out the sobs they had been holding in. _Why do I have to leave? I need my mother. She needs me._ Maya remembered the day perfectly when child care services came to her school and told her she couldn't stay with her mother anymore. Riley had stayed glued to her side as they answered Cory Matthews questions. _Riley_. Another person to let go of. Maya knew that Riley was somewhere in the crowd and see needed to go find her before it was too late. Gingerly letting go of her mother she felt a hand on her back. Tears filled her eyes and without looking, she turned around and gave that person a hug. "Don't leave. Please." Riley's voice was small and fragile as she pulled her best friend closer to her. They were both crying horrible tears now. "I can't do anything without you." Maya mumbled through her tears and Riley held her tighter. Riley suddenly let go and Topanga took her place. "Maya, I'm so sorry. We tried but they wouldn't let us - " Maya pulled away and looked at Topanga in the eyes. "I know. The agent told me. Thank you for trying." Someone behind her coughed loudly and Maya turned around, just noticing that the room was empty. Her child care agent, Paul, raised an eyebrow and pointed at his watch. Time to go. "One moment sir, there is one more hug for the road." Maya felt Cory wrap his arms around her. "I **will** see you soon, okay Maya?" Cory held Maya at arm length and gave a sad soft smile. Maya smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Matthews." She had too many things to thank him for, too little time. He nodded his head though and wiped his eyes. "Maya? We really need to leave now." Maya blindly nodded and faced Riley one last time. "Riles, don't do anything stupid without me." Maya whispered as she felt Paul start to guide her towards the exit. She turned around though and gave a small wave to the Matthews who did the same. "Tell Farkle, Lucas, and Auggie I said goodbye." None of them were crying anymore, just like Maya. They were all numb from pain. She lost sight of them as soon as the door behind her closed shut, tearing her away from her only world. As Paul started the car engine Maya glanced up. The blinding sun had brought people outside and two young girls passed Paul's car as he exited the courthouse._ They should be as miserable as I am, _ Maya thought bitterly. The world seemed to be against her because as Paul drove further and further, she could hear their laughter fill the warm summer air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm still learning how to use this so sorry for not putting the author's note in the first chapter. I know the first chapter sucked but i think i did better on this one! Anyways thanks for reading and please leave reviews! Have a nice day!**

Maya woke up to the sound of yelling. It wasn't the most ideal way to wake up but it seemed to be the only way in this house. Maya groggily grabbed for the bottle of vodka that lay next to her bed and took a giant chug of it. All she remembered from last night was the drinks and those guys flirting with her. The funny part to Maya was that since she drank so much, she became used to the hangoversem. _I don't even feel sick_.

Hurriedly, Maya pulled on her gross green hoodie and headed to the kitchen. "Hey, I found some eggs in the kitchen, wanna make some and we can share?" Maya turned around a glared at the snickering boy. "Bite me." She sauntered down the stairs without bothering to hear his response. There were about ten other kids living here and most of them just avoided Maya, just like she avoided them. The ones who either pushed her too far or not far enough. Is this why I am the way I am? Maya looked down and touched her dyed black hair. She knew she looked horrible with the black eye makeup from last night smeared all over her face. _This is what happens when you let them change you_. Maya shrugged and continued to the kitchen. Heading to the counter, she was gathering all the items she would need to make another drink when she heard a loud cough behind her. Sitting at the coffee table so carelessly pushed against the wall was Anne, her foster mom, and Paul, her childcare agent. He hesitantly smiled and cleared his throat. "Miss Hart, we have something to tell you." Paul looked pointedly at Anne, who was about to doze off. She sat up straighter and said her line." Young lady, you are moving out. I can't take care of you anymore and frankly you are a nuisance." She looked at Maya disgustedly and Maya felt a surge of pride. It had taken Maya a long time to be treated with respect around here. Her first day, everyone had made made her clean, even Anne. The thought that maybe Anne was scared of her gave Maya a tiny bit of confidence. "So, Maya, do you want to leave now? If we leave now, you can meet your new foster family. Maya nodded and even though she felt dread, she hurried upstairs and gathered all her things.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where is my new foster home?" Maya asked, breaking the awkward silence between her and Paul. He glanced at her. "It's in your hometown." Maya choked on the vodka she was secretly drinking. "What do you mean my hometown?" Paul looked sheepish and wouldn't make eye contact with her. "Well, this new family really wanted kids and they seemed nice. Well look on the bright side, you might get to see your old friends again." Maya shuddered at the thought. What would her friends even think about her? She was definitely not the same person she was when she left. That Maya was strong and tough. This Maya is broken. As the car pulled up to a familiar gas station she had passed many times as a kid, her anxiety grew._ How can I do this?_ Maya left the car as Paul filled gas and headed inside to buy herself another bottle of vodka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! How was your day? I got a few questions in the review and I don't know how to reply to them so I'm replying here :**

**1._ How old is Maya?_**

**Maya is seventeen years old. I know, I know, it's bad to drink at that age, but I thought it would be an interesting characteristic for Maya.**

**Thanks for all the supporting comments! **

"Ready for your first day of school?" Maya looked up from her bowl of cereal that her new foster mom, Gemma, had poured for her. She still wasn't used to seeing a cheerful and loving face in the morning. Moving here a week ago had been a big scenery change. She was for once the oldest and only foster child of out three younger kids. The foster parents liked her too, they treated her as their own. _I finally belong somewhere_. "Hey sport, you better hurry up if you want to catch the bus," Maya's foster dad, Eric, called to his eleven year old son. Maya peeked at the young boy through her black curtain of hair. His name was Adam and he seemed to be ignoring Maya ever since she was introduced to him. Waking her from a flashback, the sound of laughter filled the house before a giant crash quickly replaced it. "Jamie and Micah, you better not have broken anything." Maya had to admit, Gemma knew how to be scary. She turned and looked at Maya. "Is that okay if Eric drops you at school on his way to work? I have to take the twins to daycare and take the car to the shop." Maya nodded softly and Gemma flashed her a smile before she headed into the hall. "You'll be fine. I know it." _If only I could believe that myself_.

XxxxxxxxX

Maya was going to lose it soon. The thought of meeting her old friends was making her shudder. "Hey, it's all good. Maybe you will actually like this school. Didn't Paul also say that you might get to meet your old friends?" Eric looked at her excitedly but the look on Maya's face was enough to get him to stop grinning. Maya sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know if I am ready to see them. I mean, I'm definitely not the same person I was when they knew me." Eric turned a corner and in front of them was the large building laid out in front of Maya, like a blueprint. Highschool. Eric slowly pulled to the curb and turned to face Maya. "I think they will still like you. You are a good person, you just don't always show it." He reached across Maya and pushed her door open. "Now. Are you ready to take that leap of faith?" Maya stepped out of the car, her bag hitting her legs gently, almost as if it was comforting her. Sending a small wave to Eric, Maya followed the other highschoolers into the building. Opening the doors, she braced herself for people to stare at her and point out her poorly dyed black hair and black makeup. No one did. Everyone around her was milling about, chatting with friends and teachers. _Are you ready? You got this. You're Maya Hart._ She felt her feet move towards a door marked **Principal.** _Okay, this is going well so far._ Maya twisted the door knob but the loud sound of books dropping caused her to jump and turn around. The gasp that filled the hallway caused everyone to move and form a clear path straight through the middle of the hall. Maya stared long and hard at those eyes that stared right back. The eyes she knew way too well. _Maya, time to run. _


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry it took so long to update, I was trying to make the chapter longer. I'm going to try making my chapters a little longer, but that means it might take longer to update! Please be patient! I'm trying my best! Thanks again for all the positive reviews and i hope you guys like this chapter! Have a nice day! **

Maya had managed to avoid the person she saw earlier. She couldn't believe it was actually her. Riley. Her best friend in the whole world. Well, back in seventh grade that is. As soon as Maya and Riley had made eye contact, Riley had started to walk directly her way. Maya had felt a surge of panic and disappeared into the principal's office when someone blocked Riley's view of her. _Hold it together Hart. You can just pretend that never happened_. Maya had asked the secretary where the World History classroom and as soon as she got her response she had marched out, out and away from the school. She was now perched on the curb outside of an empty gas station, drinking a bottle a beer she had bribed a man to buy for her. Even though the road in front of her was empty, she could picture Riley walking across straight towards her, brown hair bouncing, always a spring in her step. Riley had looked different. Her brown hair was cut into a wavy long bob and she had apparently learned how to walk in stilettos, something she could never quite get. Riley walked down the hallway like she owned the place._ She probably does. She deserves to._ When Maya saw Riley, it was almost as if time had never changed. Time had changed though. Time was why Maya was sitting her alone while Riley was at school, being her loving self. Maya had only taken two sips of beer but she already didn't want it anymore. She smashed the bottle on the street, watching the liquid move in tiny streams._ Why is life always so difficult?_ Maya was about to head back and get another beer when she remembered what Eric had told her earlier._ Do it Hart, Take the leap of faith. What have you got to lose anyways?_ Maya stood up and gripped the straps attached to her bag_. I got this._ She walked on, pulling her hood tighter around her hair, already preparing herself for the conservation that would meet her as soon as she stepped into her foster home.

XxxxxxxxxX

Her only punishment was going to school for the rest of the month. As soon as she had walked into the house Gemma and Eric sat her down for a "talk". They knew about her previous history of missing school and wanted to change that. Maya had agreed to go to school, but only for her selfish reasons. All she could think about was Riley_. I need to see her. I need to know there is still hope._ So here she was again, standing by her locker and emptying books into a bag she had never used before. It was already lunch time and she still hadn't seen Maybe she is avoiding me. I wouldn't blame her either. Maya sighed and followed the throng of students toward the lunch room, which was jam packed. Scattered around the large room was both long and small tables, people chatting and lining up to get their hot lunch food. Maya looked around and spotted a small table, parked right next the garbage. It was empty except for a few pieces of the school newspaper thrown precariously on the seats. Maya grabbed a hot lunch from the frazzeled lunch lady and ducked her head until she reached the around, she managed to spot a few familiar faces from seventh grade. She heard a laugh and turned, staring at the back of that person's head as they continued to talk to someone standing in front of them. _Huh. I swear I know that person_. Maya was just about to stand up and casually walk past those people when she noticed the atmosphere in the room had changed. A few kids had stopped talking and were now facing the doorway, staring at what seemed to be a group of people. Maya turned away from staring at the familiar kid and focused her attention to the group who walked in with such purpose that students moved out of their way. There were two girls leading the pack, flipping their hair and waving at other kids who passed by. A small mixed group of girls and guys followed them and with the jerk of her head, Maya spotted her. Riley. She stood in the center of the group, chatting with a tall muscular boy and a tiny girl. Riley was chuckling, her brown eyes sparkly. Until they landed on Maya, that is. She stopped dead in her tracks. Maya grabbed her bag and shoved past kids rushing to beat Riley, who seemed to have the same idea, to the door. With a flourish and a loud bang, Maya kicked the door open and was about to be home free when she felt a tug on her jacket arm. She froze, slowly turning around, breathing slow to calm her nerves. Her face was blank, her nose scrunched up in confusion. Riley let her hand fall to her side. "Maya. Is... Is it actually you?" Maya bowed her head shamefully but gave a small nod in response. Riley sharply inhaled and started walking out into the hall. "C'mon...Maya."

**So what did you guys think? Who do you think that familiar person was that she noticed and where do you think Riley is taking Maya? Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! Who saw the new GMW episode? I missed it so what happened? Anyways enjoy this chapter and have a nice day!**

"Why didn't you ever contact me Maya?" Riley had finally broken the awkard silence that had filled the empty subway car with vengeance. Maya looked away and thought back to what happened earlier. As soon as they had exited the lunch room, Riley had continued walking out of the school, past the gate and headed to the stairs that led to the subway. "Won't we get in trouble?" Maya really didn't want to disappoint her foster parents. She was actually tryng to make them proud of her._ I want them to still believe in me_. Riley shook her head but didn't look back. "No. I'll just ask my dad to cover for us." Maya almost stopped dead in her tracks._ Was Mr. Matthews in her school?_ Riley pulled Maya away before she could ask. They had climbed aboard the subway and grabbed seats on opposite sides, staring out the window. It had all gone downhill from there. Maya shrugged and felt Riley's troubled eyes burning a hole in her. "I don't know. I couldn't. There was no way to." Riley sighed and ran her fingers across the bracelets jangling on her wrist. "I would have come for you, Maya. I was just waiting for you to ask." She glanced at Maya, eyes tearing up. "We could have still been best friends." Maya couldn't take it. Her eyes were blurring and she hugged her bag to her chest, praying that she wouldn't let out an ugly sob. _I can't do this._ Maya tried to find a way out but she couldn't just leap out of a moving vehicle. She slumped her shoulders and faced away from Riley, trying to hide her tears. She heard Riley sniffle. "Please talk to me." Maya turned around and saw the old Riley. The one who called Maya when she felt frustrated and tired. The one who would always try and be the bigger person. Maya missed that Riley. She _needed_ that Riley. "I...I missed you alot, Riles. I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. I'm not the same person and neither are you." Riley glanced at Maya hopefully but Maya wouldn't make eye contact. "I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you. I want to fix everything, but I...I can't." Maya was full on sobbing now, leaning away from Riley, ready to start running toward a different car if she had to. "Maya, just listen to me. I know you want to go and hide but I'm not going to let you. We both need each other Maya. I can't be the only one here who wants to work things out." Slowly lifting her head, Maya pleaded with her eyes. "You aren't the only one Riley. I want this to work out too." She gave a small smile which Riley returned happily, wiping her tears on the back her sleeve. "Then we should at least try. You want to get some food?" Maya nodded and squeezed Riley's hand. "I'd like that Riles."

XxxxxxxxX

"Where are we going?" Maya glanced at Riley and saw her grinning ear to ear. "Somewhere special." They exited the subway and started walking, the sounds of the city growing louder as they headed up the stairs. The familiar noises and signs made Maya dizzy._ How could I have ever left? _As the stores and building passed them, Riley and Maya started to talk. They talked about the good memories they had of each other and even talked about the Matthews family. Neither one mentioned the bad times, or the bad memories they each held. As they rounded the corner, Maya immediately got the sense of where they were going. Her legs were shaking and her palms were sweaty. As soon as Maya spotted the sign, she was assaulted with memories. Warm pastries. Hanging with friends. Fighting to keep it open._Svorski's Bakery, how I missed you_. Maya pushed the door open, the tiny bell signaling that she was finally back where she belonged.

**So what did you guys think? Sorry about making this short, I"ll try and make the next one a bit longer. Tell me your thoughts and questions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So I lied. I said I would try and make this chapter longer but I just couldn't do it! I have to start studying for exams, so I am trying to write as much as I can in my free time. Thanks for being such as amazing readers! Have a nice day!**

Maya's days of complete loneliness were behind her. Ever since she started talking to Riley, she looked forward to going to school. Every morning she would wake up early, have a beer she bought before school and head to the subway, where she knew Riley was waiting for her. Riley had offered Maya to stay the night at her place many times but Maya always rejected._ I'm not ready to see the Matthews just yet._ So here they were, boarding the subway, jam packed with people from the morning rush. When Maya stepped aboard the poorly lit car she spotted him. The boy who looked so familiar. He looked up and saw Maya staring at him curiously. "Hey there, Hart. How you been?" He grinned and scratched his head. Riley walked towards him and sat down, glancing at Maya happily. "You remember Rebel right?" Maya slowly walked over and stood over them, glaring occasionally at Riley. "Yeah I remember you." All those times when she had gone crazy and rebelled, there he was, egging her on. For all Maya could remember, Riley and Rebel had never talked before. Did I miss something? Riley laughed, seemingly hearing her thoughts. "He started to ride the subway in eight grade so since he was the only other kid my age we talked and he is now my certified subway buddy". Riley grinned cheekily at Rebel and pulled out her home work from her bag. They both laughed. _So he takes over my position and they already have inside jokes? I knew this day would suck. Maya_ reached dow and pretended to rustle in her bag, trying to ignore the excited chatter happening between them. As the subway pulled away from the station, Maya found a seat a bit away from them and plopped down, staring out the window. _What else has changed?_

XxxxxxX

Maya had refused Riley's company at lunch. She had seen the way the girl and boy who were with Riley the other day wanted to sit by her so badly. Knowing it was the right thing to do, Maya sat alone while Riley sat with the popular kids, even though Riley wanted Maya to join them_. I will never fit in with them._ Maya had eaten her lunch already and didn't want to sit there staring at Riley's table forlornly so, pulling her hood over her black hair, she walked out to get another drink from anywhere far away from there. As soon as she stood up her phone started ringing loudly in her ba and Maya hurriedly tried to shut it off. Since the universe seemed to be against her today she couldn't find it in the jumble of mess._ Oh no. _People were staring and she was about to just start running out of there when out of nowhere the world flipped. Maya was on the ground, rubbing her sore head and staring horrifyingly at the kids who had gathered around her. Maya closed her eyes. _Can I just lay here forever?_ "Is she okay?" The voice was surprisingly familiar. "I hope so." Those words definitely came from Riley. She felt someone gently shake her arm but she still didn't want to move. "I think she's fine but we better take her to the nurse, just in case." _Hold on._ That voice was just as scarily familiar as the first. Suddenly it her. With a gasp, Maya shot up and stared around at the faces peering at her. There was Riley, her eyebrows scrunched together worriedly. Behind her stood a smirking girl and next to her, a short boy. _Am I just hearing things?_ Maya was about to let the whole thing go when a loud cough sounded behind her. She slowly turned and almost immediately regretted it. Here she was, staring straight into the eyes of old friends. "Maya? What are you doing here?" The voice was accusatory, his face blank. The other boy crouched down next to him was starting to grin. "It_ is_ you. I heard you were back but didn't want to believe it until I saw it for myself." He resched out for a hug but Maya bristled away, her mouth opening and closing like a fish._ I need to get out of here_. Maya quickly shot up and grabbed her bag, already shoving people aside in her hurry to leave. "I have to go. I'm fine though", Maya called as she raced out of the lunch room. She didn't stop running until she was safely on the subway, going who knows where. Shaking, placed her head between her legs and started to take in gasping breaths_. Why didn't Riley tell me Farkle and Lucas were at the same school too?_

**So why do you think Riley didn't tell Maya about Lucas and Farkle? I want to hear your thoughts so please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me. I got to study and I think i did really good on my exams! I wrote this chapter over the course of the week so I feel like I messed up with it. Let me know what you guys think about it!**

_I need to calm down._ Maya plundered into her last hour before lunch, watching the clock ticking each minute away._ I can just leave for lunch right? It will be easy. No one with notice_. Maya sighed. _I can't do it. I promised Gemma I would at least try_. The bell sounded, ringing loud and clear to sound Maya's doom. She shuffled out of the class, ignoring all the voices around here. Before she could break away from the crowd she felt a small tug on her arm. "Ready to go to lunch?", Riley asked her, smiling at her widely. Maya forced a smile back and hurried after her rushing friend. As Riley told her about some news, Maya focused on the nagging feeling in the back of her brain. _Why didn't Riley tell me?_ Maya clutched her books tight across her chest and glanced forlornly at her old table as they passed. Riley had made Maya sit at the popular kids table the past few days. Everyone was nice to her but Maya couldn't handle it. She heard a girl snicker about her hair while others looked disgusted at how she smelled like a beer._ I can't stop it._ She was only sitting there for Riley. "Hey guys! Want to split a burger with me?" Maya looked up from her tray and shook her head at the tiny girl bouncing on her heels. The girl was Maggie, Riley's friend. Maggie was nauseatingly nice. Ever since she had been introduced, Maya felt the need to envy Maggie every moment she could.

The scraping of Riley's chair as she stood up caused Maya's ears to ring. She fiddled with her food as soon as Riley and Maggie started to walk away from the table. Looking around, Maya spotted a few kids glancing at her curiously._ What's their problem?_ Suddenly the ache of her head brought back the painful memory of slipping and meeting Farkle and Lucas for the first time since her return._ Maybe they're here now._ Her eyes scanned the room of clusters of kids until they landed on the familiar turtleneck of Farkle. He was chatting with a bunch of kids, all of them laughing at what he was saying._ Good for him. He found friends who share his interests._ Maya watched him, taking in his similarities of the boy she once knew. Farkle still had the shaggy hair look and the skinnyness that used to make him so lovable. He even has the same laugh. Maya could hear him honking away from across the room._ If Farkle was here, where's Lucas?_ Again her eyes roamed the room until she landed on a sight that made her tear up with nostalgia. Riley was standing in the hot line lunch, chatting away with Lucas. _Ranger Rick_. Maya's head hurt but she couldn't tear her eyes away from them.

Both of them were gesturing while Riley laughed at something he said. _Does she still like him?_ Maya curiously moved a bit forward in her seat, dying to get a better view of them when she noticed he was gone. What the hell? She rotated her head in every direction remotely near Riley, who went back to talking to Maggie, but she couldn't spot him anywhere. Suddenly she heard a loud cough behind her. "Hey...um...you're back." Maya whirled around, accidently shoving her chair back and dipping her hair into the beyond disgusting bowl of mashed potatoes. "Hey...um...hi." Maya didn't know what to call him. So much time had passed that it felt weird to call him Ranger Rick but even weirder to call him Lucas. He nodded a little and shuffled his feet. Maya studied his tan features, looking for clues about who this kid was now. Lucas was taller, his brown hair still cut the same way. He stared at her nervously and pulled a chair out with his long muscular arm. "How are you?"

He leaned his head down slightly, his large green eyes trying to meet her blue ones but Maya refused to look at him. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to fuss with her food. Lucas sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Look, if you want to talk...just let me know. I want us to be friends again, I really do. He stood up and patted her shoulder as he headed towards his friends. _I want to be friends again too, Ranger Rick. If only it was that simple._ Maya stood up and left the cafeteria, trying to brush off the tingly feeling on her shoulder.

**Thanks for reading! Leave your feedback in the reviews because I always look forward to reading them! Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I wrote this chapter really fast because I wanted to start working on the next one. I think the next one is going to be really important so just wait! Have a nice day!**

"Are you going to Mandy's party tomorrow?"

Maya looked up from her chemistry table and glared at the cheerful boy who constantly bothered her. Maya shrugged and pulled her hood tighter over her head, burying herself in the depths of her chemistry book. The boy had a different idea though. "You should go. I hear it's going to be a ton of fun."_ Why won't he leave me alone?_ As if saving Maya, the bell rang, sounding her escape before the boy could ask her even more questions. I_t's weird, boys have been talking to me a lot recently. Maybe it's the hair._ Maya lifted a piece of her long hair from her upper arm and examined it as she followed the group of students out into the hallway. Maya was running out of money from all the drinks she had been having, so she didn't have enough to redye it. It was returning to her natural, warm blonde curly hair which was apparently making her more approachable. People were commenting on her hair and telling her jokes. Even Gemma had offered to take her to a salon to dye it back to blonde but Maya wasn't ready. _I'm not ready to see happy Maya just yet._

"Hey, Maya wanna do something on Friday?", Riley called as she rushed to meet Maya at the doorway that separated them from school and home. Maya waited until Riley caught up to her before she answered carefully. "Isn't that the day whatever her name is having her party?" Maya knew that Riley had always worried about being invited to parties or not and she wasn't sure if Riley was invited to this one. "Yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with Mags and I. Everyone is invited so everyone should be there." Riley shoved the door open and Maya followed her. They reached Riley's car and Maya paused, debating whether or not to go with her. Ever since they were talking again, Riley had offered Maya countless rides home but she always refused. Maya knew how weird it would be for Riley to see her living with a whole different family._ Its weird for me too._ "Maybe I will go to the party," Maya called as Riley started to car. With a small wave, she walked away from the school, already tasting the beer that she knew would be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to that party by any chance?" Gemma and Eric stood side by side as they stared at Maya pointedly. The party was supposed to happen two Fridays ago but plans fell through so it was reschuleed to today. Maya shrugged and continued trying to force her hair to hide beneath her black hoodie. Since the dye was wearing off, little peeks of Maya's blonde hair were starting to show and she wanted to hide it as best as she could. "Um...Riley invited me so maybe I will go." <em>Or maybe not<em>. Maya had debated over the past two weeks whether to go and even though today was the party, she still hasn't decided. "Hey I have an idea," Gemma set her coffee down and started bouncing on her heels, "Why don't you try a new look for the party? We can go on a spa day!"_ How can I possibly say no? After all I can always ask to dye it back to black if I wanted to right?_ Maya sighed and returned the smile. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

**What did you guys think? I know this chapter was pretty short, but I hope the next one is going to be longer. Leave reviews and advice below!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I made this chapter longer because this will start off a whole other set of ideas for the story. I hope you like it! By the way, do any of you watch Once Upon A Time? I might start writing a fanfic about Captain Swan! Anyways I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day!**

"You guys ready to party?"

Maya looked up from the back seat at a cheering Riley and Maggie. The whole ride over they had been screaming their heads off, causing people on the subway to glare pointedly at them. They even screamed when they saw Maya. _Well, they could scream. I mean I do look different._ When Gemma had taken Maya out, she was hoping to maybe get a nice brown color but no, Gemma had a bigger idea. Using reverse psychology, she managed to get Maya to dye her hair back to a rich blonde and get a few inches cut off. The new long bob look gave Maya a mature feeling. Gemma had even bought he new makeup. She took her to Sephora and had a specialist pick out the makeup for Maya. "There. Now you look like a less grouchy Maya.", Gemma had said and Maya had believed her.

"Oh guys! Jason just texted me and said they have a bar!" Maggie and Riley squealed, causing Maya to have a nervous twinge in her stomach._ How often do they drink?_ As the subway slowly pulled to a stop, Maya grabbed her small strapped purse and stepped out, following Riley and Maggie. She was about to ask them where exactly the house was but then she heard it. Loud thumping music blared from around the corner and kids were running in and out of the house, screaming and laughing. Pulling her hood on, Maya plowed through the soggy grass, trying to navigate around the various cars parked on the lawn. Riley and Maggie had already disappeared into the house, leaving Maya alone on the front porch crowded with dancing kids._ Great. You got this Hart. Besides you can always leave if you need to. With a sigh, Maya set foot into the house, avoiding eye contact with anyone who looked her way._

_Already off to a great __start_. Someone flew through the air and landed with a thud across from her. _Ugh. Of course people would try to fly_. Maya had her fair share of parties but she had to admit, she didn't enjoy them anymore. Grabbing a beer, she hesitantly sat on an empty chair, observing everyone around her. "Hey you showed up!" It was the boy from her chemistry. Maya politely nodded and scooched towards the edge of the chair as he decided he wanted to share a seat._ God, he smells awful_. She snuck a peek at him from the side of her eye, noticing his slouch and loose limbs. _Okay, he is definitely drunk_. Suddenly he leaned close to her and tried pulling her hood off. "Want to go somewhere more private?" With a scoff, Maya stood up and chucked the empty beer can at him as she walked away. _God I hate when everyone gets drunk._ Maya flitted through the house trying to find Riley when she spotted a lonely bottle of vodka on the table. She grabbed it and headed to the back patio, drinking it as the music thumped inside.

Two loud voice broke her from her trance. It seemed to be a girl and a boy fighting, yelling at each other as their voices rose. Maya, who had parked herself behind the bushes carefully watched them as they continued to bicker. "I think we need to break up. I'm tired of having to listen to you and care for your every need." _Oh my god. The boy was Lucas._ Silently Maya shifted so she could get a better view. The girl he was talking to was tall and brunette, her long hair blowing softly in the wind. "Oh yeah? Well I hate how everyone only talks about you when we go out. Lucas this, Lucas that! I'm so fricking tired of it. We are officially done." The girl flicked her hair and sauntered back inside, slamming the sliding door behind her. Lucas, however, stood there silently and heaved a loud and tired sigh. As if Maya's body had its own mind, she stood up and wandered closer to Lucas, who glanced at her surprisingly. Maya handed the bottle to him and he took it graciously. "Did you hear the whole thing?"

Maya nodded and leaned against the railing. "I'm guessing that was your girlfriend?" Lucas let out a quiet chuckle and handed the vodka back to Maya. "Yeah she was my girlfriend. I'm only glad we broke up now and not later." He stopped talking and together they gazed out at the millions of stars twinkling above them. "So," Maya reached out and bumped her shoulder with his, "Want to have that talk now?" Maya spotted Lucas grinning and gave a tiny smile back. As the wind blew forcefully, Maya's hood fell off and her short blonde hair blew around her face. She felt Lucas reach a warm gentle hand towards her cheek, brushing a strand of hair off of it. "You know. I like this new look. It reminds me of the seventh grade you, but also a completely different person whom I can't wait to figure out." Maya ducked her head to hide the red tint forming on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>The party had been going on for the past few hours and Lucas was completely drunk. He had been muttering nonsense for the last half hour while Maya had sat there, giggling. Even though she could hold her own, she was slightly buzzed, enough to make her laugh at anything that came out of Lucas's mouth. It had all started out innocently with them talking about each other and passing the drink back and forth. Now it was just havoc and drunkenness. Finally, Maya was recovering her senses though. She left a still blabbering Lucas on the porch and went inside, grabbing two water bottles. The house party was still going strong but more than enough people were tipsy. As she gently moved past a wobbly girl she felt some on grab her shoulder. "Hey Maya, we should go find Erica and let me tell her a piece of my mind." Erica was Lucas's ex girlfriend and the whole night he had been telling her stuff that he wished he could say. "Oh definitely not. Let's do something even more fun. Sleep." Maya pulled a staggering Lucas behind her and opened the closest door to her right. <em>Please be empty<em>. Maya shoved the door open, bracing herself for whatever she was about to see. Thankfully, it was nothing. "Suddenly Lucas pulled away from her and flopped on the bed, already starting to snore. _Well at least he's asleep._ Maya was just about to relax when the door opened with a loud thud. There stood Riley and Farkle, holding cups of beer and singing show tunes. They wandered in and Maya stood up, bracing herself for whatever would happen.

"Who wants to play a game?"

_Oh no._

**What did you guys think? The next chapter you'll find out more about all the other characters! Leave reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter, it took a while to write. This chapter feels like roadkill to me. Tell me what you guys think! **

"Alright who has a better idea?"

Maya turned around to the three teenagers facing each other in a little circle as they played a sloppy game of blackjack. An hour had passed and already they were bored, having run out of cheerfulness. Maya had stood to the side, watching all of this play out with a confused look sketched on her face._ Why don't they ever talk at school? I mean I know they enjoy each other's company. What exactly happened between them?_ "Hey, Maya join us for this game." Riley clumsily patted the floor beside her until Maya lurched forward and sat down. Looking at all of their familiar faces at once, Maya felt a surge of homesickness, a feeling she couldn't ignore. "Alright, this game is called blah blah blah and I just made it up." Farkle started to giggle. Riley grinned and cleared her throat. "I am Riley. I am tall and daughter of Cory and Topanga. I have a best friend named Maggie," Mayas heart sunk, "I have a crush named Toph. I used to be friends with all of you but we sorta stopped talking after Maya left. You guys dissapeared and I was left to be attacked by bullies. I went downhill for a few years and I still don't know if I'm okay."

The silence in the room was deafening. Maya reached out her hand and grabbed a hold of Riley's shaking one._ I can't believe Riley went through that by herself_. Lucas raised his hand. He had woken up as soon as the other had blustered in. Lucas took a swig of Farkle's drink. "Since this is turning into a therapy session, why dont i go next? I am Lucas. I left high school when I was a freshman and moved back to Texas. I was different and so was my dad. We hated each other and I started to get into trouble. I stole things and I got arrested. I moved back here for my mom, who completely ignores me." Lucas sighed and Maya spotted a tear slide down his cheek. "I just want everything to go back to normal." Farkle guffawed loud and clear, filling the tiny room with even more tension. "I doubt that's possible this far in the game. When I had a major meltdown from all the stress, I thought it was over. It wasn't. I have major panic attacks and I just feel like giving up sometimes." Farkle slouched on the side of the cabinet. "What about you Maya?" Three helpless eyes turned and stared at Maya. _Okay then_. Maya coughed and started to tell her story. They all listened with as much attention they could muster, having drunk a ton of alcohol. "So that's me. I mean I don't have hope either but at least I have you guys again right?"

Riley puked on Maya's shoes.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go home!" Riley put all her weight down, causing Maya to almost fall down the steps. <em>Why did my night have to end like this? <em>As soon as the open mood in the room had shifted Maya had dragged all of them on the subway, safely depositing them at their front door. It was weird to see Lucas's and Farkle's parents but they seemed happy to see her_. I'm glad I still matter to them._ Riley pulled away from Maya and parked herself on the landing, arms crossed._ Alright. Now I know that Riley is the grouchy drunk. I can deal with it._ With a heave, Maya pulled Riley up and dragged her to her front door, placing her gently on the side. "Where's your key Riles?" Riley looked up and glared against the bright light of the hallway. "I didn't bring it with me."_ Oh god. I can't just leave her out here. Hopefully I won't see them._ Quickly making up her mind, Maya knocked three times on the wooden door and almost fell over Riley in her haste to run away. Riley wouldn't budge. Maya was about to just plow through Riley when she heard the door open, a soft wind blowing on her back. "There you are Riley! Are you okay sweetie?" Her heart ached at the familiar and soothing voice but Maya forbade herself to turn around and hug him. Maya had managed to move out the way while Cory hefted Riley up and helped her into the house. He didn't turn to look at Maya. _Good. I can leave._ She stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice again, this time speaking to her. "Thanks for bringing her home Maggie." Maya heart tore into shreds_. He thinks I'm Maggie? Well I guess he could. I do have my hood on. I can pretend I am Maggie and just leave. I don't want him to think its Maggie though. I want him to now it's me, that i'm here._ She debated what to do, but she knew exaclty what she wanted to do. With a sigh, Maya turned around and slowly pulled off her hood. "Actually it's not Maggie." The look on Cory's face was enough to tell Maya she made the right decision.

"Maya?"

**So I put in a Cory and Maya reunion! She might meet the whole family in the chapter, I'm still not sure. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I always love to read them! Have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Hope everyone had a good day today! This chapter was really short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Hope you like it!**

"Hi."

_Hi? All you can say is hi? Way to show him how much you missed him, Hart_. Cory didn't say anything back. His left eye twitched as he stood frozen in place, his eyes blank of any expression. While he slowly regained his senses, Maya checked him over. He looked a bit older, as any father should, but his hair and attitude seemed to be the same they had always been. "I...I just can't believe it's actually you." He slowly stepped over Riley, who was still on the floor, and reached out to gently shake Maya's shoulders. He would always shake her shoulders to express emotion. _He still cares._ Maya couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed him and gave him a big hug, which he immediately returned. A rush of emotions hit her just like they had when she had left. They only difference was those emotions were sad. These were joy, a joy Maya couldn't contain anymore. "Maya, I'm so glad to see you. It's...it's been a long time."

Maya wiped a tear that had slipped. "Yeah, it has. Do you want some help with Riley?" They both pulled her up and carried her inside the house, laying her on the coach. As Cory went to get water for Riley, Maya examined the room around here_. It looks exactly the same._ Like it was seventh grade all over again. Maya sighed and sat up, hearing voices from the other room. Suddenly, footsteps sounded and a frazzled Topanga jumped in the room, staring at Maya. "Is that really you?" She slowly walked forward until she was holding Maya's face in her hands. Topanga looked about the same, a few wrinkles, and it made Maya's heart soar as she felt herself tear up. All of a sudden they were hugging and crying and Maya felt like everything was going to be okay. A soft cough behind Maya made her turn around and stare at a face she had memorized. "Josh."

He was taller now, his hair slightly grown out, and he looked even more handsome than he had years ago. Josh grinned sheepishly and without warning, enveloped her in a hug. Maya wanted to move away and ignore him just like he had wanted her too all that time ago. _No. It's okay Maya. You don't have feelings for him anymore and he has a girlfriend. Remeber, Hart? Riley told you and you said you were happy for him. Time to show him you are._ "It's good to see you again, Josh." He seemed happy to know that everything was okay between them.

She let go and surveyed her surrounds, taking everything in. The Matthews stared back, making Maya feel the love that hadn't felt in a long time.

**Leave reviews and have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! How was your day? I tried to make this chapter longer because important stuff is going to happen in the next one. I hope you like it!**

Maya had forgotten how nice it was at the Matthews house.

As soon as Riley had passed out and flopped onto her bed, Topanga asked Maya if she would like to spend the night and she had gladly accepted. She wasn't sleeping in Riley's room so she had parked herself on the couch, sleeping soundly the whole night. It was early in the morning by the time she had woken so she walked around the living room and admired old family photos_. I can't believe I wasn't apart of their lives for so long._ Padded footsteps filled the room and Maya turned around to see... Auggie. He was a bit taller and his hair was cut a little shorter, still very curly. He hadn't seen her yet and when he yawned, Maya noticed that he had most of his teeth. _He grew up so much._ He paused on his way to the kitchen and looked at Maya, trying to decide whether or not to talk to her. Finally, he sent a tiny wave her way and continued on his way to make his cereal. Maya moved back to the couch and texted Gemma to let her know that she was at Riley's. The couch bounced a little as Auggie jumped on it, full on staring at her now. Maya gladly stared back, an old game they used to always play whenever she babysat. Finally, Auggie's eyes started to crinkle and she knew he was smiling. He blinked slowly and turned back around to switch on the TV. "You won." Together, they watched cartoons in silence, just like they used to, all those years ago.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone had started to wake from their slumber, Maya slipped out of the house and headed to a gas station nearby. She got a beer and a bag of stale chips and made herself comfortable on the side of the empty street. Even though the Matthews had offered her to stay and eat breakfast, she had kindly refused.<em> It would be too weird to be there without Riley sitting next to me.<em> Maya hadn't seen Riley since the night before but from Cory's observations, she seemed to be sleeping soundly, a hangover probably waiting for her when she woke up.

Suddenly a car pulled up, distracting Maya from her hunger. Gemma stepped out and Maya quickly rolled her bottle away from her when Gemma wasn't looking_. What happened?_ Gemma looked a bit worried but she didn't say anything until she had parked herself right in front of Maya. She looked tired, her normally curly hair lay flat against her face. "I thought I would find you here." She grinned sheepishly at Maya_. What? How?_

She coughed and started to explain when she noticed the look of terror on Maya's face. "This is usually the spot where I used to come when I needed to be alone. I was sort of hoping you would do the same." Maya's head was spinning. Maybe this new family could actually work out. While Maya pictured herself happily living with this foster family, Gemma shook her head and pulled out a cigarette from her purse. "I had a fight with Eric. I...I just needed another girl to be on my side I guess. So I came here. Maya looked up and noticed that Gemma's hazel eyes were filling with tears. "Hey, don't cry. Look, I know you feel bad, but I'm sure it's all going to work out in the end." Gemma nodded but Maya could tell she didn't believe her. She had always hated when people cried, especially people she cared about. "Hey I have an idea," Maya said as she held Gemma's hand, "Why don't we go do something you find fun? Sort of like an impromptu girl's night out." Maya grinned encouragingly as Gemma started to think.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just so you know, my idea of fun isn't...normal."

"I'm up for anything you are, Gemma."

* * *

><p><em>I definitely regret doing this<em>.

Maya kicked her foot against the wheel of the shopping cart. Gemma had been so excited and Maya was happy that Gemma was happy. That is, until they arrived at their destination. As soon as they pulled into the store, Maya was really questioning her decision. "Your idea of fun is shopping at Walmart?" Maya still couldn't believe it. Gemma had grinned and snagged a parking spot. "This is absolutely weird but I love it." Begrudgingly, Maya went inside with her and had managed to stay out of Gemma's way as she started to get hyper.

"I'm going to buy all of this." Gemma grabbed at least four bottles of ketchup_. This woman sure loves her ketchup._ They had been wandering around the complex store for the last three hours and Maya just wanted to go home. Their cart was full of random things and Gemma was full of energy. It was definitely time to go home. As they rounded the corner on their way to the toy area, their cart crashed into another person's cart. There were mumbled apologies and they slowly pushed their carts to their own respective sides. Gemma greeted the other person and the lady did the same but Maya realized something was off. The lady was looking down as they passed and all Maya could see was her pregnant belly that jutted out. The woman looked up as they passed her to enter the toy aisle and when Maya saw her face, she almost fainted. Maya knew those facial features anywhere because, well, they happened to be her own.

"Mom?"

**So what do you think? In the next few chapters you get to hear all about Maya's mom and how her life went. Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update. It took a week for the company to repair my broken phone so I couldn't write at all. (I write all my stories on my phone btw.) Anyways I hope you guys like this! I also am going to start only updating on the weekends, when I have more time to edit. Thanks for being so patient!**

Maya's mother was definitely not the same woman Maya once knew.

Gemma had left them in a corner of the store and they had just sat there, not quite knowing what to say. They had asked the awkward how are you? And just blankly watched the shopphers around them until they started to actually look at each other. Katy looked almost the same. Except for the pregnancy, that is. All Maya could do was stare at the baby bump until Katy started talking about it and holding it self consciously. "Um yeah about this. I have to tell you something Maya," Katy closed her eyes and leaned away, as if scared Mays would attack her. "After you left, I didn't have as much financial problems and I met a really nice guy. We got married and I'm having my third child with him. Their your half siblings, Maya. Isn't that great? I know I should have sprung this on you, but maybe we could work this whole thing out. You could come and live with us, be a part of this new family. What do you say?"

Maya could feel her left eye twitch._ This cannot be happening. My own mother was replacing me and now she wants me back?_ She glanxed over to see Gemma curiosly watching them, a friendly wave sent Maya's way._ I can't leave my foster family, though. Not when i haven't even given them a proper chance._ Wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans, Maya curtly stood up and nodded a little at Katy. "Sounds nice, but I decline for now. I have to go so maybe we can talk again soon?" Not even bothering for a response, Maya walked away, avoiding shopping carts as she headed towards Gemma in the check out line. Slowly, Maya peeked over her shoulder. Katy sat there, in the wake of Maya, her eyes closed, her head bent forward in defeat. It was the same look she had when Maya was taken away from her. It's the same look she had when I rejected her, Maya thought as she and Gemma exited the store, the happy attitude already replacing the heartbroken one.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for taking me home, by the way."<p>

Maya looked up from her empty lunch table as Riley ploped down with her lunch. She looked terrible, dark circles under her eyes and her hair full of knots. Maya didn't know what to do. _Was it her first hangover?_ Riley seemed to be reading her thoughts. "No, it's not my first. I used to get drunk a lot when I started getting bullied. I tried fitting in and I made some bad decisions. My parents knew what was going on and now they're just kinda glad I don't over do it all the time, like I used to." Instinctively, Maya reached out and squeezed Riley's hand. Their table filled with a calming silence and Maya felt like everything would be okay. She openef her motuh, about to tell her evrything that had happened last night when she heard a lunch tray clatter on the sat there, shaking his head amusedly as he munched on a carrot. _I'm really starting to hate this smug boy again._ "Hey you guys. Uh...fun party the other day, right?" He tittered nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways", Lucas started, ignoring the look of death Maya was flashing his way, "I need your help." He told them how his ex girlfriend was trying to rub it in his face that she had a new boyfriend. "So what does that have to do with us?" Lucas suddenly looked very awkward and nervous. He gave a loud cough. "My friend on the football team suggested it. I need one of you to be my pretend girlfriend."

**Leave reviews and tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I won't have school tomorrow so I might be able to write a chapter! Who else doesn't have school because of the snowpocalypse? Hope you like this chapter!**

"Alright. Are you ready?"

Maya didn't respond, instead stared at Lucas intently. "I hate you for doing this." After Riley had refused to be his pretend girlfriend, he had followed Maya around, eventually wearing her down. They were now seated at a fancy French restaurant, waiting for his ex, who was also eating here. "Okay so she will definitely come over and when she does, we could laugh and hold hands or something." Lucas nervously fiddled with tie as Maya adjusted the bracelets on her arm. Lucas had shown up in dress pants and a tie, causing Gemma to almost pass out with excitement as she helped Maya get ready. She had pulled her hair back into a tiny ponytail and worn a dress that showed off her slim waist and long arms. As soon as Lucas saw here from his awkward perch on their couch (trying to ignore the glare radiating off of Eric), he couldn't stop grinning and Maya had to admit, she felt good about it. Lucas interrupted her from her thoughts by coughing loudly. "Hurry, she's here." He reached over and slipped his warm large hand into Maya's small cold one. He stared deeply at her, his blue eyes occasionally flitting towards the door as Erica neared their table.

"Oh hey Lucas. Who's this gorgeous girl?" Maya glanced away from Lucas to see Erica wearing a grim smile. Her brown hair was curled and a muscular boy was awkwardly standing behind her, waiting for her instructions. Before Lucas could introduce Maya, she stood up shaking Erica's hand vigorously. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Maya and you must be Erica right? Lucas has told me so much about you." Maya smugly smiled and reached out for Lucas who gladly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Erica finally gave up the fake cheerful expression clouding her face and resorted to a familiar look of hatred. "Well... My boyfriend and I were planning to grab a table next to you. Is...is that okay?" Maya sensed a challenge. "Sure go right ahead." She sat down again, making sure that she didn't let go of Lucas's hand. When Erica was preoccupied ordering her food, Lucas leaned forward and his breath was warm against her ear. "Thanks Maya, for everything." She grinned right back at him and as the candle on their table rrflectrd the light in Lucas's eyes, for a moment, she almost believed this date was real. _Almost._

* * *

><p>Lucas and Maya had sat there, careful and planned flirtation occuring whenever Erica looked over. Finally the night was drawing to a close. Erica left and Lucas dropped Maya home with a soft peck on her cheek as a thank you. Maya was officially content with her life. That is, until she walked into her house. There were clothes thrown carelessly over the banister and whipped cream chucked on a wall. As soon as she walked in and noticed that all the lights were on, she knew something bad was happening. She unlocked the door to dead silence. "Uh...Hello? Where is everybody?" She heard shuffling feet rounding the corner, revealing a severely tired Gemma. She had red puffy eyes and her hair was sticking out in odd places. "What happened?"<p>

Gemma looked up as if waking from a trance. Quietly, she explained. "Eric and I got in a huge fight. Stuff was thrown and he took the boys and left." Maya felt like her heart would break when she saw the look of despair plastered on Gemma's tired face. Her eyes were already scrunching closed, a terrible sob erupting from her as Maya wrapped her in a hug. They stayed like that the whole night, watching the door, hoping their family would soon return.

**So what did you think? Leave reviews and have a nice day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I'm super sorry for not updating last week. I was really busy and I just couldn't find the time. On the bright side I have Monday off so I can update then too! Hope you enjoy the story!**

A week had passed before Eric and the boys returned.

There had been tearful hugs and relieved sighs and the family was back to its original stature. Gemma and Eric were still a bit off but Maya suspected it was normal between the unpredictable couple. Life in the house was finally back to normal. School on the other hand was not. Lucas had been taking Maya out, following Erica, and Maya was secretly starting to wish it was real. The way he looked at her made her heart melt and she wanted to just reach out and kiss him. _He doesn't love you, Maya. He still loves Erica, just let it go_.

"Ready to leave?" She felt a tug on her arm, a warm breath against her back. Closing her locker door she turned around and looked up at the blue eyes of Lucas Friar. He had shoved his hands into his pockets and was nervously grinning at her, ignoring everyone who passed behind them. "I'm ready." She looped her arm through his and together they walked out into the sun, the crowd of people surrounding them pushing them closer together. Today they were going to Christie's Friday party, hoping they would bump into Erica there. Maya heard a loud laugh erupt behind her that sounded exactly like Riley's. There she was, her hair pulled back, arms wrapped around a tall guy who definitely looked in love with Riley. To her left stood Farkle, balancing a box full of wires with the help of a girl who looked like Smackle and a short guy with ray bans. As Lucas gently led her to his truck, Maya felt a surge of contentedness, a feeling she hoped would last till she died.

* * *

><p>Christie's house looked like it was filled to capacity. Cars lined the street, people shouted from the second floor balcony, and music thumped loudly from inside the house. Lucas was leading her into the house when Maya spotted Riley through the kitchen window. As Lucas pushed open the door , the loud music pushed it's way into Maya's brain, filling her eardrums, and making her immediately regret coming. Lucas must have sensed her hesitation because resting his large hand on her shoulders, he steered her through the house towards the kitchen. As they passed each room, Maya examined then, checking for Erica when all of a sudden she felt Lucas's hand move from her shoulders to her small hand where he laced his fingers through hers. He seemed to unconsciously do it, making Maya's heart to twist even more. "Hey guys over here!" Riley stood there next to Farkle, waving her arm at them wildly. Walking over, Maya noticed the way that Riley had her arm slung over Farkle's shoulder and it made her remember how much Farkle had pined after Riley in seventh grade. The guy Riley was hanging out with earlier stood to the side, chatting excitedly to a buff guy.<em> If only Riley had ended up with Farkle...<em>

"No sign of Erica?" Lucas shook his head and gave an audible sound of relief as the raging party continued. "I'm just hoping that we finally moved on from each other. I don't even like her anymore." Maya nodded along earnestly but her mind went blank as soon as he snuck a long glance and winked at Maya when Riley and Farkle started to have their own conversation.

_What does that mean?_

**What did you think? Leave reviews below please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I know i said that i would update every weekend, but i failed. :( I tried uploading it on Sunday night but it wouldn't let me so I told myself I would try again tomorrow and thankfully it worked! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

The party was still going strong and after a few drinks, Maya was starting to fall over everything. She had managed to escape from the safety clutches of Riley and wander around the house, dancing happily whenever she took a chug of her drink. Lucas had angrily left the room and hadn't returned, leaving Maya drunkenly worried. As soon as she had realized that she liked him, she had the urge to protect him, no matter what the costs.

"Have you seen Lucas?" Maya said as she yanked on the sleeve of a tall brunette girl. She shook her head no and eyed Maya up and down. "Are you okay?" Maya wobbily nodded and continued on her search for Lucas. The crowd had moved into the den where a pool and ping pong table lay. As soon as Maya walked in, she instantly regretted it. This was where all the people who were smart enough not to drink were hanging out. They all sneered at her, their eyes seeming to know all the bad things she had done._ I need to leave. Now._ Her feet wouldn't budge though. Her eyes scanned the group until they finally landed on the pool table. A tall boy was sitting on the edge, Erica trying to pull herself closer to him. Maya instantly felt sick to her stomach. She made a horrible gagging noise and only then did Lucas look up. He surged forward off of the pool table, knocking Erica to the side in his hurry to reach Maya.

"Maya, are you okay?" She couldn't answer. Her stomach was making her double over and she was pretty sure her throat was going to explode. Lucas gently held her close and fought his way to the door, ignoring the loud guffaws erupting behind him as people watched the drunk girl about to puke. They finally made it outside where Maya ungracefully upchucked almost everything, Lucas holding her hair and rubbing her back. When Maya finished, she begrudgingly sat down and started sobbing. _I can't do this anymore._ Lucas had wrapped himself around her protectively and with one last cry, Maya felt silent. Lucas knew she would talk when she wanted to so he stroked her hair as the music and laughter filled the calm air around them. Sniffling, Maya cleared her throat. "Thanks. I'm really sorry that happened. I thought I could handle that many drinks but then again I'm not even the same person I was a month ago." Lucas gently squeezed her shoulder and Maya just wanted to lay there forever in his arms, sleepiness already making her eyes shut. With a start, she shot up and pulled herself away from Lucas. Staring at his warm blue eyes she remembered everything. "Shouldn't you go back to Erica? She clearly likes you again. Why not see if you have another chance?"

Lucas didn't reply, having to recover from her sudden change in personality, but he finally spoke up. "I already got my chance. I don't need another to know that I don't like her. I thought I told you at the beginning of the party that I like someone else. I like you Maya. Ever since I saw you back at school, old feelings sort of popped up. That fight I had with Erica before we broke up? We were actually fighting about you." Maya looked up, startled and nodded her head for him to continue. "She noticed that I was constantly looking at you and I guess she got jealous. I didn't want to talk about it so I just changed the fight to another thing she hated. When I got to actually talk to you after so long, I just sort of realized that I needed to be around you constantly. Do you know how hard it has been going on fake dates with you? I always wished they were real." Lucas stared wistfully at the twinkling stars, avoiding Maya's demanding gaze. She reminded silent herself, however, trying to sort all her feelings out in the short time they had. "Lucas, I have something to tell you too. I kind of liked you ever since the seventh grade. I was mean because I was young and didn't know exactly how to show my feelings. I knew Riley liked you so I couldn't really do anything. I just wanted to leave for so long but when I finally did, I had a lot of regrets. One of them was never telling you how I felt." Maya watched Lucas through her hair gently flapping in the wind. All of a sudden Lucas was sitting closer to Maya then he ever had before. Brushing away the hair from her face, he tilted her head up so that Maya was staring into his beautiful green irises that she had always loved.

He leaned forward, about to kiss her, when Maya suddenly reached out and placed her hands against his chest, stopping him. "Whoa there Ranger Rick, just because I like you a lot doesn't mean that I'll let you kiss my post puke mouth." Lucas rolled his eyes and a smile emerged, making his eyes glow with a friendly flame. "C'mon Clutterbucket, no matter how dumb you think I am, I'm not that stupid." Maya closed her eyes when she felt her his lips press against her forehead. Even though she blushed, she was happy to admit it wasn't out of embarrassment.

It was out of love.

**So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts and advice below!**


End file.
